


Auspicious

by kaige68



Series: Regret [13]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auspicious

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/54961.html). This is RPS.

It felt... auspicious. The twist in his stomach when he thought about the apology and then they’d gone out drinking. He was off to the airport as quickly as he arrived, to another film and location. But the special stop, just to see him, felt promising.

He smiled more. Called a few people that he knew were worried about him. He made plans. He hadn’t made plans in months and it felt good.

It was like a cloud passing, like he could see the sun. Feel the heat of it sink into his skin, muscle, bones. He felt right again.


End file.
